


What Goes Around...Comes Back Around （因果循环）

by fatredwings



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Break Up, Fucked Up, M/M, Scandal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatredwings/pseuds/fatredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其实和贾老板的歌一点关系没有。：P<br/>Based on the betting/match-fixing scandal this year(Eesti Premium Liiga)<br/>简体中文。<br/>fatredwings 13/12/2014-14/12/2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Around...Comes Back Around （因果循环）

他还记得那些目光，他还记得那些话语。  
嘲讽，怜悯，尖酸，感慨，诧异，鄙夷。他都记得。  
他只不过想要那四千欧元。他需要那些钱。  
他梦见，年幼的自己笑靥腼腆，母亲温暖的手掌覆着他的，告诉他，他是好孩子；只是，几个月前这双手变为另一双更强壮、更有力、更炽热的手。然后它们又抽离他的，任他毫无防备的肌肤暴露在寒冬的空气里，逐渐冷至零下。  
他醒来，还是马克西姆·普侯祖辛，不过面颊更加冰凉潮湿，他的身体死尸般僵硬。

他爬起身，已经想不起昨天已接了多少电话，话机快被打爆。经纪人的，媒体的，俱乐部的——是通知解约，他不用听便明白。还有托尼·蒂普里克的。他耳畔只有轰然作响的记忆。  
那是盛夏，日光正好，爱沙尼亚的阳光从不灼热，而是沁人心脾的温暖，暖到几乎使人忽略其中杂糅的凉意。绿荫在金黄的光斑下，也格外耀眼夺目——他曾躺过无数次的温软草坪，舒展了肢体，惬意而放松，安然享有日光每一次触碰，头皮沾满草屑和泥土的芬芳。那时他便知道，他属于这片绿，他属于这个球场，他属于利华戴亚。  
他感到目光的注视，他睁眼——  
他第一次看到他的神，他的上帝，他的来自中欧的勇士。  
一瞬间，他觉得阳光从未如此灼热，竟伤了他的双眼。  
四个多月后，在冷寂的冬日午时，他后悔自己为何没有拒绝对方的第一次邀约，甚至慷慨地建议，让这位异乡人住到自己家来。  
他并非从未嗅到危险的气息。当他们亲呢地挽着臂膀，在凯瑟琳谷夏日的繁花中漫步时，托尼曾表示了对库林蒂茨[注1]的不解，但那语气小心翼翼，似乎刻意掩着深埋的愤怒。他的上帝，凭着一颗正直的本心，无法理解，无法想象球员对球队的不忠和背叛。  
后来他知道了，他的上帝同样也无法饶恕这种背叛。

他还记得，托尼的爱沙尼亚语既不流利，又带着些许口音。他们闲暇之时，偎在阳光下，用托尼本人的话说，像“两只初生的小兔”。那是他教托尼标准塔林发音的时间，托尼总是面色潮红，有些不好意思。但最终，他们还是在笑闹中完成当天的学业。  
在寒意弥散的夜晚，他们开了暖气，挤在电视机前看深夜档的波洛[注2]。那时，托尼总环抱着他，用他体内不竭的热量为他取暖，搓揉着他时常冰凉的指尖。托尼专注地看着ERR[注3]的爱沙尼亚语字幕，努力地发音，然后同英语的意思相比对。他则恬然笑着，沉浸于无比幸福，直到有一晚，他听到剧中一句台词。  
"Old sins have long shadows."[注4]  
那句话机械而失控地在他脑中重复循环，使他如坠冰窖，浑身发冷。

他步履蹒跚地跌进厨房，因突如其来的寒气猛地瑟缩。拉开冰柜门，他渴望找到能充饥的食品。牛奶和面包，最简单又最有效的选择。他站着将它们解决，不觉得自己愿意回到餐桌上吃饭。  
也就在昨天上午，托尼·蒂普里克在这张餐桌上对他大吼，质问他为何要骗他。  
他看到托尼眼中的难以置信和苦痛，他看到他扭曲的眉心、血管凸出的拳头，足以让他感到血流的汩汩。也许还有更多更复杂的情感，他无暇顾及，也不想顾及。  
他想嗫嚅，他想说“那不是骗”，却连张张嘴的勇气都没有。  
他以沉默激起了奥地利人更多的怒火。  
“我需要钱阿！”他最终的辩护苍白无力。  
“我可以给你！我的钱全都给你还不行吗？”他看到托尼嘴唇强烈的颤抖，他听到他的上帝几近嘶哑的嗓音。  
“那是在三年前！三年前我根本不认识你！”  
歇斯底里后，他遏制胃里痉挛，惘然摸着脸上无色的流体，更多地感到绝望。  
后来，他的上帝提着行李箱，向门口走去，步履迟缓而沉重。托尼一度放下皮箱，转身来看他——恍惚间，他又看到晃眼的阳光。  
托尼迟疑着向他挪了几步，微抬了双臂，仿佛要给他最后的拥抱。  
然而没有。他的上帝慢慢放下手臂，慢慢转身，提起皮箱，留给他的视野的，只有托尼垮塌的疲惫的双肩。  
"Head aega."[注5]  
他的上帝最终说。他注意到，托尼终于发出了标准的塔林口音。  
他就这样在二十四小时内，先失去了最爱的球队，又失去了最爱的人。

他吃过午餐，也可以说是早餐，在电话簿里翻到Takso 24h[注6]的叫车电话。他的指肚不断颤抖，拨了三遍才打通电话。电话线那头是清爽的女声，他没心情听她说什么套话。  
“我想叫亚历克西·贾赫莫维茨的车。”  
“先生——”她似乎有些为难。  
“我觉得他的服务质量相当高，”他竭力使语气轻快昂扬，棒到使自己想吐，“我希望能在四小时后乘坐他的车。”  
他留了地址，挂掉电话。

四个小时，对他来说足够。  
第一个小时，他清扫了房间，把地面擦洗得光亮干净。他发现自己其实没有什么家具。  
第二个小时，他整理了衣柜，整理他四年的回忆。他的绿白色球衣，母亲送的灰色绒线袄，还有崭新未穿的酒红色衬衫。他一直舍不得穿。他还记得，那是托尼第一次从球队领工资，去百货店为他买的。他无法想象托尼用极度不连贯的爱沙尼亚语同售货员交流，无法想象托尼怎样顺利买到如此合他身材的衬衫。他只知道，当他接过衬衫时，他看到托尼脸上灿烂而满足的笑容。  
他虔诚地抚摸着衬衫的衣襟，一遍又一遍。  
最终，他将它叠好，平整地放在衣柜底部，在其上堆放了他所有的绿白球衣。  
第三个小时，他坐在窗前，读着《侵入者》[注7]，希望从窗外的太阳里获取少许热量。他的右手祥和地搁在书页上，左手抽搐着，无意识地反复撕扯窗帘的一角。  
第四个小时，他铺好床，脱下睡衣，细致地将它们挂在衣柜中，展平了衣料。他找来洁白的布罩，让它们覆盖他所有的家具。然后他站在屋中央发呆，凝望着未开的灯，直到双眼同双足传来可怕的酸痛。  
在那之后，他向家中的镜子望了最后一眼，镜中的马克西姆·普侯祖辛，苍白而无力，垂死的面容。他穿了最普通的便装踏出门外，棕衣黑裤，一双还算暖和的皮靴。他锁好门，把钥匙放入信封，下楼，找到门房，告诉对方，请务必将信封转交给一位男子，他已将那人的电话写在了信封上。  
他本想就此离去，还是犹豫着折返，把信封上托尼·蒂普里克的号码改成伊戈·萨博汀的。  
他觉得心里好受多了。  
当他最终空着手离开住了四年的公寓，走下门外的石阶时，他看到一辆黄色出租在门外等他，窗玻璃摇了下来，里面是亚历克西·贾赫莫维茨的脸。  
他笑了，以一种奇异的方式。

他安静地坐在副驾驶座上，等对方发动引擎。他告诉他，他要去凯瑟琳谷公园。他并不知晓对方有没有认出他，但他不关心。他再听不到轰然的记忆。他感到前所未有的平静，耐心等待，直到他们开上一条偏僻的道路，没有旁人。  
他等待，待路上的林荫投下暗影，斑驳他的面孔。  
他猛地起身，果决地将冰凉的虎口扼住司机温热的喉咙。  
一切于瞬间爆发。车子剧烈狂乱地颠簸，又突然停下——因为惯性他的头重砸在挡风玻璃上，甚至来不及感到疼痛——他的手被另一双手粗暴地扳开，那时他好像看到了一切的结束。  
现在是贾赫莫维茨掐着他的脖子。  
他看着贾赫莫维茨的脸，比一年前，眼角的细纹更加肆意、更加世俗、更加绝望。  
他又露出那种奇异的笑容，空茫，恍惚，迷惘，掺有一点点恶意的喜悦。  
不知是何时贾赫莫维茨放开了双手，将他拉过，让他与他挤在驾驶座里，让他靠着他的肩头。  
贾赫莫维茨说抱歉[注8]，他靠着前者的肩，只是微笑。  
“没有用的，亚历克西。”  
“没有用的。”他喃喃重复。  
他第一次明白同病相怜的含义，第一次明白恨之入骨的含义。  
比起贾赫莫维茨，他更仇视自己。  
半小时后，他坐回副驾驶，说他不想去凯瑟琳谷了。贾赫莫维茨大笑。  
他听到引擎的发动，美妙的声浪。  
“去哪里？”贾赫莫维茨高声问他。  
“去‘死亡’。”他们相视而笑，在静默中共同肯定着那句真理——

What goes around,comes back around.

 

善恶有报，因果循环。

 

注1：Aleksandr Kulinitš亚历山大·库林蒂茨，因踢假球被禁赛4年，遭俱乐部解约。  
注2：《大侦探波罗》系列英剧。前一阵子ETV整晚放。  
注3：ERR：爱沙尼亚电视台。英文缩写ETV。  
注4："Old sins have long shadows." /Elephants Can Remember/台词。影射普侯祖辛（大概是）2011年在国家队U21比赛中踢假球（对阵俄罗斯）。  
注5：Head aega.意为：“再见”。  
注6：Tallinn Takso 24h，塔林一家出租车公司，Aleksei Jahhimovitš贾赫莫维茨因假球被禁赛后，被证实在此家公司开出租。  
注7：《侵入者》，DH劳伦斯作品。主人公最终自杀。  
注8：2011年那场比赛，（大概）是贾赫莫维茨说服普侯祖辛（Maksim Podholjuzin）为了4000欧元踢假球。普侯祖辛在2014年12月5日被定罪，禁赛2年。

**Author's Note:**

> 作为利华戴亚（Levadia）球迷，普侯祖辛是我第二喜爱的球员，然后。。。  
> 然而普侯祖辛究竟是在哪一场踢了假球，这个尚无定论，不过非常可信的是2011年爱沙尼亚U21对阵俄罗斯。因为贾赫莫维茨便是此次造假。


End file.
